


Etched Evangel

by BluesMirage



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesMirage/pseuds/BluesMirage
Summary: 被异常数据感染的天使忽然明白了自己的某些感情，名为“人欲”





	Etched Evangel

**Author's Note:**

> >人形化Angemon和高中生岳  
> >世界观半接续02

＼

“没用的家伙！”

责骂声降下的同时浑圆的粉色数码兽被踢飞向一颗粗壮的树木，撞在那些粗硬的树皮上。它的两条长耳朵耷拉下来，随着细嫩的痛呼一下下抖动，摔落树根间扬起的草叶沙土把浅粉皮毛变得狼狈一团。

施暴者忿忿地跺着脚，斥责还在继续：“对方不过是只成熟期而已，居然吓得不进化？想让我死掉吗！”

一双修长有力的手从旁拽起年幼施暴者的领子又狠狠一推，把前一秒还在露出狰狞表情的男孩吓得噎住了剩下的话，跌坐到地上。

“你当数码兽是什么？随你支配的战斗工具吗？”像嫌恶污物似的甩了甩碰过对方的手，金发青年威吓意味地压低嗓音质问，一双明澈蓝瞳冷如冰封。六翼的天使降落到青年身边，雪白肩侧的漆黑伤痕看起来清晰可怖。

高石岳的面前，几个孩子中领头的小男孩在寒芒中向后畏缩了一下。之前被这个男孩一脚踢开的滚球兽发抖着展开身体，从旁挪回到他的脚边。

“…我、我怎么对自己的数码兽和你无关！”男孩站起身咬了咬牙，抓住滚球兽一侧的长耳朵把小家伙提起来，恨恨地对岳喊道。言毕他脱兔般带着自己的跟班们逃进了树林中。

“这种恶劣的家伙你不必舍身去保护。”高石岳最后向那个方向冷眼凝望片刻，转向自己的搭档。他眉间蹙起皱痕，白净的手指轻柔地搭在天使的伤口下侧：“你为了这种人受伤，我不仅难过、还会很生气的。”

“岳，他还只是孩子…”

“当初的凯撒也只是个孩子。”高石岳的口吻平静得可怕，和天使兽视线相交的蓝瞳是酝酿着风暴的晦暗海面，这种眼神勾起的回忆让天使的肩头掠过轻颤，“…我不想看到你让自己受伤，一点也不想。”

青年拥住有些僵硬的搭档，脸颊侧枕着天使完好一侧的肩。他开始脱离少年期后至今他们的身高差减小了许多。人类的心音穿透青年的白衬衫和天使体表的纯白织物注入天使胸口，节拍鲜明的鼓动传达着某些思绪。

“尤其是为了别人的时候，我会嫉妒。”高石岳环在天使背胛上的手缓缓抚过洁白羽翼的翅根，手指在细软绒毛上张开又收拢握住被其包覆的骨骼，“天使兽对我很重要。”

“我…知道了，岳。”天使兽微笑着回应了这个拥抱，接着按住岳的肩将距离分开，“这次只是被刃龙兽的黑刃擦伤，看起来有点吓人罢了，退化一次马上就能恢复的。”

数据重构的蓝色光团明灭后，高石岳面前却依然是带着漆黑伤痕的天使。

事态向不对劲的方向飞速变化着。天使的金色面具上蔓延开裂痕，接着“嘣”地一声化为凌乱的数据码。天使兽身体一晃，张口说出什么之前跪倒下来。

他肩上的伤痕化为一片逐渐侵蚀体表的黑影，身后折起垂下的六翼也同时分解消散。仅仅是几秒钟，他失去了天使的光环和羽翼。

“岳…离开我、这是数据感染…那只刃龙兽有古怪……”被高石岳扶到怀中的搭档双唇不住打着颤，“…说不定会…影响到驯兽师……”

“想都别想！”惊慌焦灼混合的情绪里高石岳听见自己走调的带着泣音的叫喊。这种事…这种事情……！自己难道什么也做不了吗？无论如何，要他放手离开受伤的天使兽，他绝对做不到。

从接口屏幕升起的光束是落向求助者的蜘蛛丝。光束里年轻男子形象的玄内先生神情笼罩着阴霾：“高石岳君，带上天使兽返回现实世界，快！”

突如其来毫无解释的命令对岳来说却是唯一能抓住的稻草。他把搭档的手臂绕过肩头，掏出D3开启了最近的大门。当异常状态的天使兽横倒在岳的床上时，体表那些黑色已经不见了，但面具和羽翼没有恢复。

此刻的天使兽看上去几乎是一个困于某种病症的人类男子，散乱的金色长发有几缕掩过端正绮丽的面容，苍白的脸颊浮现着病态潮红，安静地紧闭双眼。高石岳指尖下一贯微凉的身躯也在可明确感知地升温。

“岳君，天使兽的情况怎样？”书桌上的电脑屏幕显出了玄内先生的脸，“黑数码管还没有作用于天使型疫苗种的前例，理论上被感染的数码兽应该会在部分资料性质被修改后恢复稳定……”

“停止变化了，玄内先生。”岳轻轻地梳理着搭档的长发，落在天使面容上的目光没分一点儿给背后的显示屏，“…之后我该怎么办？”

“不用太紧张，黑数码管和数据病毒的本质不同，是一种较温和的变异代码。恒常性已经锁定那只携带变异数据的刃龙兽了。”玄内的语气松弛下来，“我这边制作疫苗可能要十二小时左右，这段时间你多加注意天使兽，再有异常马上联系我。”随即他终止了通讯。

高石岳确认电脑关机后回到床边。一坐下，惊慌紧张之后的疲倦感就清晰地涌起，于是他干脆在搭档身边躺了下来。

意识到家中完全的无声，岳想起父亲近几天正在出差。他侧身将手掌搭在天使兽胸口，感到对方的体温停在一个微高于人体的水平。

听着搭档柔缓的吐息，青年在宁静温暖的气氛里悠悠陷入睡眠的暗面。

“…岳？”

不知过了多久，高石岳听见呼唤自己名字的声音。他从梦境里浮出，抬起眼帘。是他的错觉吗？搭档的声音比以往更多了些低沉的、蛊惑感觉的磁性，而咫尺间温柔地向他投来的目光……

“天使兽…眼睛……”

“嗯？”

“变成紫色的了。”

“诶…”天使兽用指尖碰着自己的眼眶，“…这就是那些流进来的黑色数据的显象么…”

“现在的天使兽好像人类一样。”还半梦半醒的高石岳露出柔软的笑意，梦呓似的呢喃，把脸贴近搭档胸前，“好温暖，总觉得能安下心来。”

“岳喜欢这样的话，我不变回去好了。”天使兽伸长手臂圈起怀里的身躯，低头将唇压在对方细软的额发间。

是数据构成被改变的影响吗？天使兽有种模糊的、不可思议的感觉。岳的身体搂起来是这么舒服，贴得这么近…触感鲜明得让他燥热。

“…岳。”再次叫出搭档的名字，看到那双应声抬起的蓝瞳里还隐约残存着惺忪水雾。

黑色数据流在内部涌动着，出于某种初次体会的陌生欲望，向人间坠落下来的天使更深地垂下头，将亲吻覆上了青年的唇。

浅尝是燎原之火的起始。

双唇相触后天使兽静默地停滞了片刻，他知道自己想做什么，但是，如果岳不愿意。被轻轻压着的青年的唇柔软温暖，有点儿干燥，在吐息间惊讶地微张。

纯粹的寂静里岳只是凝视着他，水波隐现的蓝眸眨了眨。随后像确认什么决心般，岳进行了一次悠长缓慢的呼吸，同时慢慢阖上眼帘，睫毛弧线不住颤动着。得到默许的天使兽侧过脸的角度打开青年的唇齿，舌尖扫过齿列内侧细嫩的齿龈，滑过上壁敏感的黏膜。

高石岳被交缠中明确的撩拨引诱着低声细哼。这个热融糖浆般过于浓厚甜蜜的吻与他们之间曾给予彼此的完全不同，不是亲昵也并非安抚，他尝得到其中切实赤裸的官能香气。天使的长发洒落在他耳边颈侧有些发痒，柔缓的吐息在被津液湿润的唇舌间交混。

颈后一路流过脊骨的麻痹感让高石岳绷紧肌肉缩起肩膀，含意明确的热流也在涓涓汇集向下腹。他意图夹起的双腿被搭档的膝盖顶着腿根分开，使胯部布料撑起的一块无所遁形。

唇被放开时，高石岳已经成了被搭档罩在身下的姿态。天使的目光落向那块鼓起，按在他腰间的左手手掌在衬衫里沿着侧腹往那儿滑下去。他在拉链被拉开的细小金属音中全身僵硬起来，水珠凝聚在睁大的眼眶角落，有些惊慌地抓住搭档的小臂：“天使兽…，先等一下…”

“这样做岳会舒服吧？”天使兽安抚意图地放缓动作，轻吻青年发红的鼻尖和眼睑，新载入的数据帮他学习了有关人类爱欲的种种。棉质内裤的边缘被挑起，探入的指尖抚弄上岳已经半立的阴茎顶端，渗出零星蜜液的小孔被指腹来回压过，发出细微湿黏的咕啾声。

“唔…别……、…”高石岳像被烧热的金属贴上般猛然弹起身体，又几乎立刻在那些与人类略相异感的手指的爱抚中软塌了腰身。天使在前端细细抚摩了一会，转动手腕握住茎身开始揉动。这太超过了，比他蒙在被褥里想着搭档自慰的深夜仅以梦渎神的刺激感要鲜明太多，真实切肤的甘美得叫他只能晕眩地哽咽。他在冲刷过四肢百骸的快感里杂乱地吸气，吞咽着舌下因兴奋和期待增加分泌的唾液，把发热的脸颊埋进手掌。

“岳，让我看看你。”天使兽的声音又低又柔地附在青年耳边，鼻尖碰了碰他的手背。“我想看岳有感觉的表情。”

“……”高石岳知道自己的脸热得可怕，他在手指下阴影里紧闭双眼，牙齿咬住下唇又松开，觉得大概快要有蒸汽从湿红的双颊冒出来了，“…哈啊……你从哪…呜、…学的这些话…”

“不学会这些是不行的吧？”天使兽移动身体重心，用空出的右手拉开了青年一侧手腕，透过一层泪光看着那只露出的晴空色的眼睛，“我想像人类的爱侣一样拥抱岳。”

“哈…”高石岳没挪开视线，在阵阵身体轻颤中扭曲嘴角挤出一个藏着不安的笑。天使那双映出他面孔的眼睛热情专注，晶莹紫色里晃动着情意和蛊惑混合的流火，与平素威严神圣的清冷青金石光泽截然两样。一想到这几个小时后他们间的关系或许又将“被纠正”回到像这件事从未发生一样，高石岳就觉得完全无法忍受，“………真心这么想…？”

“我并不是因为被感染才想和岳做的。”天使兽看透了搭档的心思，右手和对方十指交叉掌心相对按在床单上，抵着青年的额头，“当然，如果没有这次感染，我可能不会明白该怎么把某些感情化为实践。”随即他的笑意更加明朗，“会在意这个也就是说，岳和我果然是相思相爱的。”

高石岳拿这样直白的情话一点办法也没有，他的脸颊糟糕透顶的火热，胸口也暖洋洋地跃动着，好比里面有不停蹦跳的火花挤满了心室。而他的搭档大概根本不懂什么叫害羞，边在他眼角眉梢一下下亲吻着，边低语着些甜度过分叫他连耳尖都发烫的词句。

拿捏高石岳阴茎的那只手握住柱身套弄间又去抚弄根部湿透的毛发和囊袋，激烈与缓和的刺激无序反复着，一点一点让他浮上美妙的云端。他的阴茎顶端颤巍巍地吐着黏液，液滴从铃口黏着丝垂挂下来，自下腹渗透全身的灼热水雾似的愉悦把思维融解成黏糊糊的色块。高石岳无意识地张开嘴吐出湿软的舌尖，泪水从绯红晕染的眼角滑落进他与天使交织散在洁白枕巾上的金发里，压制呻吟的念头在热潮于体内翻涌着升起漫过头顶时消散如浮沫。

天使兽吻在岳送出的嫣红舌尖上，轻得似乎是在亲吻易化的糖霜，像真的尝到甜味般笑得眼角弯了弧线。他开始自上而下丈量搭档的身体，用唇和舌。先由颈侧印下濡湿的薄红痕迹，在岳开始发育的喉结上与锁骨中间凹陷处印染得犹为鲜艳；其后是贪食肌肤触感似的舔吮，带着明晰水音经过胸口一路落向腹部；在小腹上稍作停留的舌勾画过脐窝的形状，惊得青年反弓起腰身，湿红的眼尾又溢出些泪珠。

岳的性器在天使兽手掌里持续的摩擦中早已充分胀硬昂扬，前列腺液流溢过突出筋络的表面。天使兽舔咬身下人的人鱼线位置时手指不意一动，那根散发淡淡腥味的湿漉漉的东西就触到了他的下唇。他松开嘴里咬着的肌肤，双手按住岳紧绷的大腿向两边掰开。

“已经很湿了，”天使兽在流着水的小孔上轻轻舔着，像品尝某种糖果似的浅含住冠头又吐出它，“确实舒服吗？”

“…嗯…、非常…舒服……”被用嘴侍奉的快感和手指相较是完全不同等级的，高石岳重获自由的手在性器前半被更深地含入时把床单揪出长长的褶皱。背向羞耻感的情欲攻陷了身体支配权，他听从本能摆动腰肢，以求从天使温凉的口腔里汲取更多刺激。他的搭档软滑的舌灵巧地绕着那根火热胀硬的物事转动舔吸，软沟被不断画圈挑逗，舌苔讨好地摩擦着冠头外缘。他高昂又急促地呻吟着，同时也过于快乐地止不住哭泣。

高石岳的膝盖蹭在天使肩头，眼前光斑与暗影扭曲黏连、摇摇晃晃。他的阴茎被引导着渐渐挺进更多，直到没入到底，天使纤细柔韧的发丝垂在他大腿内侧嫩肉上痒刺刺的。冠头顶进上颚后部那块黏滑肉壁，激起口腔与喉管的收缩。已经临界的阴茎被湿滑腔室榨取般裹紧挤压，没等穿刺脊髓的极强冲击来得及到达大脑就缴了械。

天使兽吐出青年软下去的性器，白浊由他唇边滴答落在青年的大腿上。他拿过枕头垫在岳腰下，为情事的进一步做准备。一切都按部就班，被改写的程序顺利运转着，被保留的感情正欢欣雀跃。

意识到那个人的舌正在精液与涎液的润滑中插松身后的穴口并一点点抻开内部，高石岳的大脑轰的一声空白了。他的搭档没有浪费太多时间，很快将浅色的穴口变得足够湿软，里侧的嫩红肠肉沾染上了流进去的混杂丝丝乳白的黏液。

“岳，放松。”天使亲了亲青年的大腿根部，那里差不多和青年的后穴一样湿，也一样可爱地泛着粉色并且颤抖着。

“…！唔……”臀部被托高了些，高石岳像个溺水者般大口呼吸，心脏把肋骨敲得砰砰直响。那个搏动着的巨物抵上他的臀缝，谨慎但毫不迟疑地伴随粘腻声响破开那些软肉慢慢侵入他。高石岳心里发虚，自己的身体究竟能承受被打开到什么地步完全是未知数，但他没有请求停下的打算。

倒不如说在他心里，此刻的钝痛如同是与天使结合必会承受的献祭自身的代价。绵软的羽绒枕好比锻银广口浅皿上铺垫的厚缎，青年像被奉上圣坛的羔羊该做的那样温顺地收敛起一切抵抗，为贯穿自身的凶器敞开最脆弱的部分。

压迫感碾过蠕动的肉壁撑开甬道抵进更深，仿佛挤压过腹腔内的脏器，碾碎了青年的呼吸。高石岳晃动着泪水的蓝眼眸失焦地朝向天花板，张开的唇里什么声音也发不出来，只有断裂的气息在喉咙里咯咯作响。

“试着…感觉我，岳。”天使兽停下来，俯身吻着青年喉结上自己先前印下的爱痕，缓和他过于紧绷的吐息。他不想他害怕，不想他难过，不想他受伤，岳太重要了，高石岳对于天使兽来说比一切都重要，“觉得可以动的时候…再告诉我。”

“…、嗯…，别停下…”挺进体内的那根还只没入了一半，膨大的冠头陷在不停收缩的肠肉间，火热柱身被绞动的穴壁缠得进退维谷。高石岳雾茫茫的脑海里浮起本能的想法，干脆被一口气破开到最深处，也比被吊在酸麻与胀痛之间好受，“…全都、插进来吧…”

天使兽知道岳这么说有逞强的成分，但停顿在中间磨磨蹭蹭的确对双方都是难熬的拷问。他保持着高度谨慎挺腰将性器继续往里送，同时用拇指轻缓按揉着入口外缘。狭窄但足够湿润的肉穴几寸几寸地慢慢把粗大的硬直吞至根部，娇嫩的褶皱被撑至平滑，磨得艳红肿胀。直到身体终于完全彼此吻合，两人的呼吸都已经十分粗重。

“…呜…、…啊…可以动……没关系的……”说出这几个词的同时高石岳折起双腿，脚跟勾在天使背脊上，小腿到脚背都绷得死紧。

那根物事进出他身体的方式不算粗暴，但也与温吞无关，不时重而快地顶过腺体微凸的地方。高石岳听见溃不成声的呻吟和软而黏的抽泣，好一会儿才反应过来那是从自己嘴里发出的，它们听上去遥远又带着怪异的失真感。

天使的光热在他体内，真实鲜活，刺穿他，侵蚀他，将他引燃。甘美的火舌舔舐着高石岳周身里外，灼热沸腾的欲情从所有最细小末梢渗透了他，化为吞没一切的熔浆卷挟着欢愉注入感官深处。

有几分钟高石岳想自己大概是完全失去了意识，迷离的视野重新聚焦处是脸颊旁被泪液和口水弄得一团糟的枕巾。湿热柔软的体内已经完全被侵入者征服，穴壁贪欢地亦或是挽留地蠕动包紧深入浅出的性器。涡流般的快感在被连续贯穿深处的冲击中从尾椎卷席而上，他的手在枕头底下揪紧枕套另一面，随着被顶弄的惯性无力地摇晃身体。

天使兽在愈加急速的抽送里亲吻青年的胸膛，感受到唇下躯体内部因为自己而加快鸣响的心跳。这副身躯、这颗心脏，它们曾经是那么稚嫩纤弱，属于一个仰望着展开羽翼的他、面带泪痕的孩子；而现在回应着他的爱意、震动他心扉的这个年轻人类的生命张力，强大到足以给组成他的数据染上异色。他们像是即将融为一体，灼热气氛包围下血脉相合的律动和欢悦的心音都彼此同化着。

“…岳，我……”

情事的尾声是高石岳抬手圈上天使的脖颈，贴上那双削薄优美的唇把舌尖探了进去。这个混乱湿热的亲吻搅散了天使来不及吐出第二个音的话语，吞没了被剧烈吐精感促生的抽泣与低沉颤抖的喉音。

意识再度飞散时高石岳没放开自己的手，相应的，那双令他安心的手臂也温柔稳妥地环在他背后。紧贴的肌肤感触和欲情的余温缠绕着他们，衍生自饱足的懈怠由肢体间洋溢到空气中。

哪怕他们将堕向伊甸之东，高石岳也再不会不安了。

＼

“…现在的身体确实稳定吗？”

“嗯，基本上已经习惯了。”

自己的搭档和玄内先生之间的对话似乎已经开始一段时间了。被洗干净塞回整理一新的床铺的高石岳把自己像芋虫一样裹在被子卷里，只露出点脸来探看偷听。

天使兽穿着石田大和留宿时备用的衬衫和他们父亲的旧西装裤。衬衫的尺码明显差了不只一号，天使兽几乎只是把它披在肩上。金发男子姿态的数码兽闲散地倚靠着床头，西装布料勾勒出两条长腿，白衬衫大敞着。台灯的暖光照过来，正合适地凸显出那张精致英俊脸孔上奇妙的慵懒色气，这副景象简直可以直接挪到哪个高级男公关俱乐部的头版宣传页上。

“保持这样观察一段时间也可以吧，对您来说不是很难得的数据样本类型么？”

“话是这么说…”

“我保证不会在现实世界惹出什么麻烦的，玄内先生。”温柔的笑容出现在天使兽脸上，如同雕刻神殿的冰凌在阳光中落下晶莹水滴，“我只是想陪着岳，像这样陪在他身边。”

再之后的对话是轻言细语的，高石岳心里直犯嘀咕，总觉得其中内容和自己大有关系。但他不能从被子卷里探身出去，一方面是没什么动弹的力气了，一方面是身上到处零散的那些痕迹。他可不想对数码世界管理者展示自己经历了一场多么激烈的告别童贞活动。

高石岳干脆闭起眼睛安心假寐，直到床垫嘎吱响过几下，一只手撩开他的额发。于是他露出才醒来的神情，脸颊抬起去蹭天使的手掌。

“明天来接我放学吧？”

“嗯。”

芋虫的卷儿散开了。长长的金发由高石岳指间滑过。像咬下一口苹果，交换亲吻的声音清脆又细小。

他们还有很多时间。

—END—


End file.
